The Clock On the Wall Says It's Time For Action
by planetofmars
Summary: "Come live in my heart, and pay no rent"-Samuel Lover


The Clock On the Wall Says It's Time For Action

...

...

Spencer enters through the front door of Derek's house, unbuttoning his shirt with each subtle step. The mood was not uncomfortable, but not quite content, either. Derek followed sometime shortly, sighing at the other mans slumped shoulders. Derek knew this wasn't exactly his fault, but he wanted to at least help clear the air.

"You say you're okay with me dancing without you."

"And I am, Derek."

"But you're _not_, Spencer. Every time we come back to my place, you look...sad, like you've had the worst night of your life."

Spencer stared at the other man, ashamed and a little embarrassed. The slender of the two didn't want to say what he was thinking out loud, it was...childish, but Spencer didn't want Derek to continue feeling this way. With a bite of his lip, Spencer did his best to explain himself emotionally and not analytically, statistically, or technically.

"It's not that I get mad or jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm secure in my relationship with you, Derek, but I wish I could dance with you...I'm just sad, I believe that's the right word, that I'm not a very good dancer, and that's something you really enjoy doing."

Derek's questioning gaze dropped almost immediately, he understood now what was wrong with Spencer. That didn't make him feel better, however, seeing as Spencer was in the dumps over something Derek had never considered a big deal. They were intimate in other ways that didn't involve a slow dance that brought them equally closer together.

"Spence, you go to conferences almost every Sunday to lecture about Tetrachromacy, and Double-Pocket Equilateral Triangles. You like that, I'm glad you enjoy it, but I could never do it! I figure my head would explode in the first three seconds," Derek stated, and he was partially right, Spencer deduced, but something was missing.

"I don't use common science and mathematics to try and get physically close to someone."

Derek tilted his head to the side, moving to the other side of his living room where his sound system sat. With a flick of a switch, slow sounding R&B moved along the room, and Derek was by Spencer's side in an instant. He extended his hand, and Spencer had no other choice but to accept the invitation.

"Derek..."

"Nope. You're doing this here, with me. No one else is around."

Derek's right arm wrapped snugly around Spencer's waist, bringing their hips close together. When Spencer's eyebrow raised, Derek merely grinned. He never got this close to anyone while dancing before, not even his high school and college girlfriends. _/Looking for someone to love me/I'm-m-m looking for someone to love me./_

Spencer's nerves began to qualm as he and Derek moved from side-to-side, a bit clumsy, but completely normal for them. Derek chuckled lightly at the flush spread across delicate features. Full lips widening into a plush smile as he laid his head upon Derek's broad shoulder, hands clasped together as they moved in small circles around the living room.

"It's easier when you don't think too much about it, huh?" Derek spoke lightly, lost in the feeling of being so close to the person who had changed his life both inside and out. Spencer merely murmured lost words into the crook of his neck, marveling in the soft, but overwhelming nature of their intimacy. Spencer's hands clutched at the blades of Derek's shoulders, smoothing their way down till they hit Derek's belt loop.

"Spencer Reid."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to take you to bed, tonight. If that's okay with you."

"I don't know, my mother has a pretty strict curfew," Spencer spoke serious and hesitant, wide smile to his full mouth until Derek kissed it away.

"I promise to have you home by eleven," Derek promised.

"Well, if you say so," Spencer yields, already being guided back towards the bedroom by two lust filled hands.

Derek takes great pleasure when he is able to undress his lover, it was the most exciting feeling to expose that pale flesh to his already eager eyes, and equally eager fingers. Spencer allows the other man to undress him, tilting his head back and exposing a pretty, slender throat to a greedy, insatiable lips. Spencer's hands slip their way up Derek's back, and to the sides of his neck, bringing his mouth back towards his own. Derek was easily distracted by the pleasure Spencer's body gave to him, and sometimes it was necessary for Spencer to bring him back down to Earth. Fully undressed, Spencer lazily drags Derek down onto the firm mattress of his bed.

"No one makes my heart beat like you," Derek proclaims, and while they don't often have time for romantic feelings and gestures, they get away with them when they can.

"I love you more than all my theorems combined," Spencer adds to the mix, causing Derek to laugh wholeheartedly, and press his mouth just that much harder to the man beneath him.

Spencer has, or so Derek's come to notice, very long legs. Incredibly long legs, that like to wrap snugly around his waist, and cling to him as they ride out their pleasure together. Derek has hot hands, that sear when they bruise Spencer's hips as he moves in and out of his body at a rhythm they set up long ago. What still surprises Derek after all of this time, is that Spencer's a screamer, all sorts of promises are intermingled with a slew of obscenities and muffled prayers. Surprising still, is the fact that Derek's a biter.

Anytime and anywhere he can get away with it, he leaves a mark. The most prominent areas of infliction being Spencer's collarbone and hip bones. The salty taste of warm skin is fresh, inviting and familiar. The marks aren't of ownership, they both feel equally possessive of the other, but of appreciation. Derek appreciates Spencer's body, his mind and his soul, and Spencer's intoxicated with the exquisite sensation Derek's teeth leave behind.

Spencer's hips snap forward, thighs feeling the strain of their carnal lust. He's gasping for air, and each thrust has him closer to heaven. Large hands slip down a sweaty back, clawing to hold on as they each let go. Spencer's lost in a matter of moments, teeth tugging a plump bottom lip as he awaits Derek to follow him to the other side of release, and within minutes, he gets his wish. Time is lost, and they are weightless.

Derek is overwhelmingly heavy, and out of curtsey, moves off of Spencer, rolling to the right of the slender, well spent man. The room is dark save the closet light that Derek forgot to turn off early that morning. There is no way Spencer is going back to his place tonight. Fresh clothes will have to wait until tomorrow, but for right now, he can remain without them. They like their space, they do, but this was nice too, sometimes.

Derek roams his fingers through unruly hair, reveling in being close to Spencer like this after a long day. Wide brown eyes open and stare fondly at him, kissing the smooth hand trailing down his face, tracing his lips. No, Spencer could not dance, not well, but he could do this. Be this; the most important thing in Derek Morgan's life.


End file.
